


The Bite

by sastielhugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Isaac, Biting, Hurt, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs





	The Bite

For the past few hours of the evening, Isaac was feeling strange. There was something he was suddenly concern about, but he wasn’t sure how or why. Unfortunately his fear was reasonable, because Scott called him with shaking voice saying he was in the hospital and it’s about Stiles. Isaac didn’t even wait for more explanation and he was already running at hospital’s direction.

            He made his way through the hallways, his heart racing too fast, legs shaking, and heavy breathing. He got it to the other end of the second floor where outside met Scott, his mother, Lydia, Allison and a doctor. They were all a wreck. The girls were hugging each other, and Allison was holding Scotts hands. They all saw Isaac approaching, but he acted as if he didn’t see them and burst in Stiles room.

‘You have to wait outside’ the doctor ordered, but it was too late.

Isaac’s heart clenched painfully. Stiles was whole I bruises, PhD equipment attached to him to help him breathe and show his vital signs. The doctor wanted to take the boy out but Scott’s mother convinced him it’s alright and she will take care. Isaac couldn’t feel his legs and he barely dragged himself to Stiles bed. His arms were out and they were all covered with stitches, pipes coming out form his throat and nose and many other needles and stuff.

‘What… happened?’ Isaac barely asked as if there was something in his throat.

‘Car crash… he is lucky he is still alive’ she explained and she was sad too. Scott’s mother was like mother to Stiles as well. ‘He is not good condition, we are all afraid for him. Isaac…’ she squeezed his shoulder and the boy looked at her sadly ‘if you can, do something’. After that she nodded and left the room.

It was quiet only with the sound of the beeping PhD equipment and the controlled breathing system. Isaac took a chair and sat next to Stiles bed. He needed no hospital stuff to hear the slow heartbeat.

‘What have you done you little idiot?’ Isaac whispered and gently caught Stiles fingers. He stood like that for 1 hour. And he was intending to stay like that till the moment Stiles could leave hospital. This meant a lot of time.  

Till midnight Stiles fell in critical situations a few times and the doctors barely saved him. All his friends and his dad were losing hope that he would survive. But Isaac wasn’t going to give up. No. He wasn’t going to let Stiles die.

‘There is only one thing we can do’ he said quietly and everyone turned red eyes at him, while waiting in the hallway. ‘I’m an alpha. I can turn him. His condition is so bad that I can’t heal him, but the bite will fix him’

‘Or kill him’ Scott added. He wasn’t in mind with Isaac.

‘Stiles was always strong. He will survive it. I can save him but I want all of you to vote positively.’

‘So now we gonna play hazard on Stiles’s life. No.’ Scott disagreed.

‘Are you sure about that?’ Stiles’s father asked and placed a hand on Isaac’s shoulder.

‘I will stay all night and make sure he is alright.’ Isaac nodded. ‘Not going to give up. No.’ Isaac was certain. ‘Think about it and tell me what you decide.’ He went back in the room sitting next to Stiles.

Few minutes later Scott’s mother and the sheriff came in. They were both nervous.

‘We all decided that’s the best we can do. Do it, Isaac.’ The sheriff said quietly his eyes filling with tears.

Isaac nodded and turned to Stiles. He caressed his fingers and whispered.

‘I will make all better, Stiles. Just hold on, okay?’

They stood in the silence for a few seconds and Isaac stood up. He was nervous and scared. For a first time he was going to give someone the bite and he never thought that would be Stiles. Isaac lift Stiles arm up. It was so thin. Stiles have never been muscular big guy, and by the sight of his thin powerless arm Isaac’s eyes were filling with tears. He tried to calm down and take control over his powers. He called his wolf part and his eyes shone in red, his long predator teeth showing between his lips. He leaned towards Stiles upper arm and didn’t take more to think and just clenched his jaw in Stiles flesh for few seconds leaving holes in his meat. He then moved back and went to the bathroom to wash his mouth from the blood.

Melissa and the sheriff didn’t leave the room. Isaac was holding Sitles’s fingers and three of them were waiting impatiently for the ‘miracle’. 1 long hour rolled and there was no even a slight change. Isaac was more worried than the rest, or that’s how he was feeling it. That was Stiles. They kissed for a first time few weeks ago. They didn’t have much time together. There were so many things yet to happen. Stiles couldn’t leave them… not now.

The PhD monitor gone wild and Stiles started writhing in the bed but Isaac assured Melissa it’s alright and the sheriff was barely holding not to burst into crying.

The morning came and the sun cracked between the window’s blinds. Isaac sat on the bed and hovered above Stiles quietly calling his name and caressing his cheeks.

‘Please…’ he whispered and stared at him expectantly.

The thin eyelids snapped open and the hazel eyes flickered creepily in yellow.


End file.
